


CENA NAVIDEÑA

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Humor, InsinuaciónHolmescest, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, OOC, familiar, mystrade, personajesoriginales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: Se sentía como un personaje de la serie de Hannibal; era como si él fuese Abigail, su padre Hannibal, su papi Will y su pretendiente la persona que estaban a punto de comerse… literalmente.Miró la copa de su amor con aprensión “Espero que no tenga cianuro” pensó, luego miró la sonrisa torcida de su padre y por un momento temió quedarse viudo antes de casarse –Demonios- murmuró.





	CENA NAVIDEÑA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_chibineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/gifts).



> Hola ¡Feliz Navidad! Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo Mystrade is real 4 us :D  
> .  
> ESPERO TE GUSTE LADY_CHIBINEKO <3

.

* * *

 

Se sentía como un personaje de la serie de Hannibal; era como si él fuese Abigail, su padre Hannibal, su papi Will y su pretendiente la persona que estaban a punto de comerse… literalmente.   
Miró la copa de su amor con aprensión “Espero que no tenga cianuro” pensó, luego miró la sonrisa torcida de su padre y por un momento temió quedarse viudo antes de casarse –Demonios- murmuró. 

.

.  
\----48 horas antes------  
.

.  
Era un hermoso día nublado y en una modesta casita del tamaño de una manzana con acabados en caoba y mármol, el matrimonio Holmes-Lestrade tomaba el té de la tarde, los pajarillos cantaban, los cervatillos ayudaban a los quehaceres del hogar y los lindos conejitos fregaban la loza mientras Gregory, el omega del matrimonio cantaba una dulce melodía… o eso pasaba en la mente de dicho omega porque la realidad es que tenía un juego de té hecho trizas a sus pies y a un marido histérico paseándose por la sala como león enjaulado.  
  
-¡¿Qué tiene un qué?!- exclamó horrorizado el pelirrojo.   
-Un pretendiente, Mycroft, Adam tiene un pretendiente- repitió Greg con calma mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza con té y miraba como el rostro de su marido estaba alcanzando alarmantemente el mismo tono que su cabello.  
-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Cuándo?!- exclamo molesto, luego entre cerró los ojos y miró acusadoramente a su esposo –Fue en el campamento de hace dos años ¿Cierto? Aquel en el que me prohibiste vigilarlo argumentando que invadía su espacio personal y que debía de confiar en él- le recordó con una voz bastante aterradora… aterradora para cualquiera menos para su omega.  
-Si- contestó con simpleza.   
-¡¿Cómo que si?!- exclamó -¡Tu arrojaste a mi bebé a los brazos de no sé qué clase de asquerosa alimaña oportunista!- después se llevó las manos al rostro de forma dramática -¡¿Y si ya le han robado su inocencia?!- se preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, luego comenzó a hiperventilar mientras aflojaba su corbata y se dejaba caer de forma dramática sobre su fino sillón preferido. Greg giró los ojos tratando de aguantar la risa, dejo su tacita (la única que sobrevivió de la vajilla) en la mesita de centro y se levantó para abanicarlo, pero el pelirrojo lo congeló con la mirada –No te acerques traidor- siseó.  
  
Greg puso una cara de molestia y se dio la vuelta –Hoy duermes en el sofá, reina del drama- camino hacia la salida de la sala cuando un peso extra dificulto su andar.  
  
-¡Tú también me quieres dejar!- Lloriqueó el pelirrojo colgado en su pierna, luego fue escalando hasta estar completamente abrazado al torso de su omega –Mi bebé será robado- sollozó mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello ajeno.  
  
Greg siempre había sido débil ante el chantaje emocional de su marido, así que palmeo su espalda un rato mientras le daba palabras de consuelo, sin embargo estaba de acuerdo en que su bebé ya no era precisamente un bebé, tenía 26 años y tenía el instinto de procrear y tener a su propia familia a flor de piel, pero la sobre protección de su esposo siempre le había impedido convivir con algún alfa, siquiera un beta, solo tenía permitido el contacto con otros omegas y ya.  
.

.

.

* * *

 

.  
Muchos años antes:

  
Mycroft era un alfa con un instinto de protección muy sobre desarrollado, lo sabían sus padres (ambos alfas) y lo padecía su hermano menor, un pequeño, lindo y rebelde omega.

Los primero años de su hermanito fueron la gloria para Mycroft de 11 años, siempre mantenía a su hermanito cerca de él y éste parecía estar muy a gusto entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, claro, hasta que cumplió 8 y las actitudes de su hermano comenzaron a sofocarlo.

-¡Yo quiero tener amigos, Mycroft!- reclamaba a todo pulmón el pequeño niño que a petición del pelirrojo recibía clases en casa “Para que no esté expuesto a ningún daño”.

-Tienes a Redbeard- le contestó el joven adulto de 19 años mientras pasaba la hoja de su periódico e intentaba ignorar la rabieta del menor en medio de la sala de estar.

-Pero él no habla- contestó con el ceño fruncido

-Puedes enseñarle a vocalizar frases- contestó con simpleza.

El pequeño sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, con sus padres de viaje casi todo el año, su tutor y custodio era solo su insufrible y paranoico hermano, se sentó en el suelo y sucedió algo interesante, algo que más adelante sería su arma en cualquier discusión con su hermano.  
Mycroft estaba fingiendo leer el periódico como siempre cuando sabía que su hermano se disponía a hacer una pataleta épica por las medidas de seguridad que tomaba por él, siempre era lo mismo, llegaba enojado, reclamaba un par de minutos, luego exponía sus puntos, luego pateaba uno o dos muebles y finalmente desaparecía rumbo a su habitación; sin embargo hoy sucedió algo diferente, su hermano se sentó en el suelo y de repente el aroma en la habitación se tornó amargo, era difícil de explicar, pero la melancolía habitaba en ese lugar, de pronto se sintió depresivo, cansado, asfixiado y muy triste, bajo su periódico para fijar su mirada en su hermanito, quien tenía la cabeza baja y parecía no ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, entonces el pelinegro levanto su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Por qué estas llorando, Mycroft?- le preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido.

-¿Llorando?- se preguntó, se llevó una mano al rostro y palpó la humedad en sus mejillas “Feromonas omega” pensó, luego se aterro ante ese poder sobrehumano que tenían los omegas y deseó que su hermano jamás lo desarrollara o supiera que era capaz de usarlo.

Los ojos del pequeño Sherlock se abrieron de sobre manera y su boca formo una “O” silenciosa.

-Mierda- murmuró el pelirrojo.

Y el pelinegro sonrió travieso, se levantó y fue a su cuarto, luego regresó con un montón de panfletos de colegios que había recolectado durante meses y se los entregó al mayor con una gran sonrisa y todo el cuarto se llenó de un dulce aroma a flores, felicidad y esperanza y Mycroft supo que los roles habían cambiado dramáticamente. 

.

.

  
-¡¿Qué?!- su exclamación le había salido más como un chillido agudo, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso.

-Mycroft, Sherlock esta pálido como el papel, necesita que le dé el sol y hacer ejercicio, así que le hemos autorizado el viaje escolar a las costas del mediterráneo- dijo su madre y su padre dio un cabeceo dando a entender que apoyaba a su mujer.

-¿Cómo pueden? ¡Es un bebé!- exclamó horrorizado.

-Tú tenías 9 cuando saliste a tu primer viaje escolar- contestó su padre con una mueca de cansancio, siempre era toda una odisea hablar con su hijo mayor cuando el tema era Sherlock.

-Pero yo soy un alfa- rebatió.

-Okay, eso es discriminación- opinó su madre disgustada.

-No lo estoy discriminando, yo confío en él, no confío en los demás, que es diferente- explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer en el mismo sillón en el que tiempo atrás había tenido que acceder ante un ilusionado Sherlock que fuera a un colegio “Estúpidas feromonas de omega” pensó irritado.   
Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá de tres plazas y por suerte su hermano no participaba en el debate porque aún estaba en clases, de no ser así probablemente ya habrían ganado la batalla contra él. 

-Bueno, como sea, no te estamos preguntando- declaró tajante su padre.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos enormes ante la impresión, estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea entre alfas en toda forma y no había peores peleas que las que se daban cuando un omega estaba de por medio. 

-¿Disculpa? ¡Yo lo cuide durante años mientras ustedes se la pasaban de viaje!- exclamó lleno de ira -¡Él es más hijo mío que suyo!

-¡Pero mal que te pese, no es así y debes de acatar las órdenes de esta casa!- contestó furioso su padre. Ambos ya se habían levantado de sus respectivos lugares y se miraban airados, Mycroft ya no era ningún niño y ya había alcanzado toda la madurez de un alfa a sus 25 años y su padre de 51 estaba lejos de parecer un hombre acabado, estaba en plenitud de fuerza alfa, su madre de 47 años se levantó de su asiento, aún a pesar de ser un alfa también, siempre fue la más diplomática de la familia.

-Querido, cálmate- dijo firme mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito, luego miró a su marido –No puedes restarle autoridad a Mycroft cuando tú mismo le delegaste la educación de Sherly durante años, eso es verdad- declaró seria.

Ambos alfas varones bufaban en furia contenida, pero intentaban que sus pensamientos no se nublaran de nuevo, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares e intentaron conservar la calma, el incómodo silencio reino durante unos minutos hasta que la puerta de entrada se oyó y un alegre Sherlock cruzaba el umbral.

Las feromonas no afectan a padres e hijos, así que los señores Holmes no experimentaron ningún cambio en sus emociones más allá de sentir el gusto de ver a su hijo, pero en Mycroft la situación era distinta, todo la habitación retomaba colores más vibrantes y el día parecía estar más iluminado a pesar de que estaba nublado y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Los Holmes observaron toda la escena desde la primera fila, con una ceja alzada vieron la alegría con que su hijo mayor abrazaba a su hermanito y le daba vueltas por el aire, nada que ver con el hombre frío y distante de su trabajo o temerario y violento que era con ellos. Ambos se miraron y -Mycroft necesita conseguir una pareja- se murmuraron el uno al otro.  
.

.  
-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó por enésima vez.

-Sí, sí estoy seguro- contestó un feliz Sherlock mientras sacaba cosas de su closet.

-No estás obligado a nada, en el momento que quieras podemos cancelar- comentó aparentemente despreocupado. 

Sherlock dejo su última prenda dentro de la maleta, se volvió hacía su hermano y con su carita de niño tierno le dijo  –De verdad, tengo muchísimas ganas de ir ¿verdad que me vas a dejar hermano? Porque eso me haría muy, muy feliz y tú quieres que yo sea feliz ¿verdad? 

Toda la habitación olía a lavanda, tan relajante… Mycroft apretó los puños en resignación –Claro que si pequeño- luego salió de ahí antes de que el menor lo hiciera firmar algún paseo posterior, su acta de emancipación o algo peor.  
.

.  
La casa parecía una lúgubre mansión abandonada y en una esquina de la biblioteca estaba Mycroft… lucia aterrador.

Sus padres lo miraban por la puerta entre abierta, luego cerraron con sigilo y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Deberíamos organizarle una cita a ciegas?- preguntó Virginia Holmes.  
-Todos nuestros conocidos tienen hijos alfas y Myc es del tipo de alfas que no podría tener una sana convivencia con otro alfa, él no es como nosotros- señaló Sherrinford Holmes.

-Pobre del inocente omega que se case con él- comentó Virginia –Si no aprende a controlarlo será muy asfixiante la convivencia marital.

-Prefiero que un inocente omega “sufra” a que siga estrechando lazos con Sherlock- señaló el patriarca –No es que me moleste pero tú y yo sabemos que Sherlock lo manipula mucho, además creo que esos dos juntos pueden hacer arder toda Inglaterra- su esposa solo cabeceo en afirmación.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Virginia con clara expresión de pesadumbre en su rostro.  
.

.

Fueron los 18 días, 11 horas, 52 minutos y 42 segundos más largos en la vida de Mycroft, pero por fin iba rumbo al aeropuerto a recoger a su hermano, casi atropella a un par de personas en medio de su euforia así que su padre lo quito del volante y condujo él. 

Cuando arribaron a la terminal correspondiente saco su enorme letrero con el nombre de su hermano escrito en él y 15 minutos después vio entre la multitud una mata de rizos negros, estaba a punto de correr a abrazarle cuando noto que venía charlando con alguien, un niño mayor que él quién sonreía ante el monólogo que su hermano decía. 

Se quedó pasmado,  el chico era hermoso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Myc!- grito emocionado el menor mientras abrazaba a todos los que sus bracitos podían alcanzar, luego se apartó un poco y señalo al chico que venía con él –Este es mi amigo del viaje escolar, es de último curso pero es súper divertido- exclamó.

-Mucho gusto- dijo nervioso –Me llamo Gregory Lestrade, voy al mismo colegio que Sherly, pero en el turno de la tarde por eso recién nos hemos hecho amigos, en el viaje juntaron los dos turnos, tengo 15 años pero creo que Sherlock es muy brillante para su corta edad… Bueno, este, creo que es todo- concluyo con una adorable sonrisa.

Los señores Holmes sonrieron, ese chico era muy educado, se presentaron y dieron las gracias por cuidar a su pequeño, pero no paso desapercibido para ellos el silencio de su primogénito y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

Mycroft por su lado solo pensaba en una cosa “15 años… Soy un maldito pedófilo” y lloraba internamente.   
.

.  
El matrimonio Holmes no perdió el tiempo y pronto enlazó amistad con la familia Lestrade, cada semana se juntaban para beber el té, para comer, para cenar, para el cumpleaños, para acción de gracias, para el Bar Mitzvá (“Pero no somos judíos” dijo el Señor Lestrade, “No importa” contestó la Sra. Holmes), el 14 de febrero, el día de la bandera, el día de la independencia, lo que fuera, todo motivo era bueno y Mycroft intentaba sin éxito mantenerse alejado del vástago Lestrade y para sorpresa de los señores Holmes, Sherlock sufrió de un ataque de celos que duro meses cuando notó que su hermano ya no reaccionaba a sus feromonas y pocas veces lograba doblegarlo, Mycroft aún lo quería como nada en el mundo, pero sus ojos siempre se desviaban hacia el joven Greg y su dulce aroma a vainilla, su sonrisa y sus enormes ojos marrones.  
Pasaron dos años cuando Mycroft se decidió a dar el primer paso “Ya tiene 17 años, ya no es tan niño ¿No?” pensó “Si bueno, pero nosotros tenemos 26 años” se contestó apesadumbrado y culpable, sin embargo aun así se atrevió.

Primero se lo comunicó a sus padres… quienes tuvieron que contener toda su alegría, su plan había salido perfecto. Y así, todo se planeó para la cena de Navidad.  
.

.  
Sherlock sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando, sus padres lucían singularmente felices y su hermano ya se había duchado dos veces y aún no era ni medio día, los empleados iban y venían con adornos por todos lados y la cena de navidad parecía que iba a ser todo un acontecimiento este año.  
  
Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó y un muy elegante Mycroft atravesó toda la casa gritando -¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro!- llegó hasta el umbral y recibió con mucho cuidado lo que le entregaba el repartidos de “¿Flores?” pensó intrigado Sherlock “Ya tenemos demasiadas flores en la mesa” pensó con una ceja alzada, luego se acercó a la ventana para observar de cerca la camioneta del repartidor –Oh vaya, esa florería solo vende una especie de flores y no son precisamente baratas- murmuró  y entre cerro los ojos, luego se escabulló hacia su habitación.

  
A las nueve en punto llegaron los Lestrade, el matrimonio estaba conformado por una omega y un beta, eran una pareja muy tranquila y querían lo mejor para su único hijo, ambos tenía una excelente posición social y por ende, cuando los Holmes le comentaron sobre los planes de su hijo para esta noche, no pudieron evitar más que felices, pero al igual que los anfitriones lo disimularon por no querer arruinar la sorpresa.  
-Bienvenidos- les recibió el mismo Sherrinford y los dirigió hacia el comedor, ahí los esperaba una sonriente Virginia enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde olivo, Sherlock intentando no arrancarse la corbata de moño y Mycroft, con su más pulcro traje azul rey de tres piezas y su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y claro, haciendo el más grande esfuerzo por no demostrar su nerviosismo.  
Gregory Lestrade entró primero, vestido en un hermoso traje juvenil de dos piezas color vino y una camisa blanca, luego le siguieron sus padres ambos ataviados con finas ropas y cada uno tomo su lugar, quedando Mycroft frente a Gregory, ambos sonrieron, Mycroft con seguridad propia de un alfa y Gregory con timidez y un lindo rubor surcando sus mejillas.  
  
Los alimentos fueron por demás deliciosos, eran las 11:45pm cuando Mycroft se levantó y con una cucharilla golpeó su copa de champagne solicitando la atención de los comensales. Todos lo miraron y el hizo una señal para que uno de los empleados le trajera lo que lucía como una caja de 30cmx30cm cubierta con una fina capa de seda negra, misma que fue depositada con extrema delicadeza sobre la mesa, justo en medio de Greg y Mycroft. Sherlock frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos.   
El pelirrojo tosió un poco, luego miró su reloj y después a Gregory.

-Gregory Lestrade- comenzó –Desde que te conocí supe que no habría cosa más bella en este mundo, que tus brillantes ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa- Greg se sonrojo violentamente y bajo la mirada –Eres un ser perfecto, lleno de virtudes y dones, eres la mañana más hermosa y la estrella más brillante; tu fuerza es impresionante eres la tempestad y la calma, estoy seguro que de existir un Dios tu serías su creación favorita, pues solo de ese modo podría explicar la razón por la que eres tan sublime- luego se volvió hacia los padres del chico, quienes lo miraban con emoción –Señores Lestrade, les suplico que me permitan a partir de ahora cortejar a su hijo, para que en un futuro pueda, con toda seguridad pedir su mano y tener la dicha de permanecer a su lado- declaro y luego miró su reloj 11: 58pm, sonrió y se volvió hacía la caja, quito la tela que la cubría y se la entregó a Greg, pues en realidad era un fino pañuelo con sus nombres bordados con hilo de oro. Después descubrió ante la mirada de todos un capullo de la flor de Kadupul, todos retuvieron la respiración, incluso sus padres, pues esa flor en si valía varios euros, conseguir una que floreciera en plena noche de navidad debía de cuadriplicar su precio –Esta flor es como tú- le dijo a Greg –Bella, perfecta y excepcional, es la única flor de Kadupul que abrirá en este momento- el reloj marco la media noche y el capullo poco a poco dio muestras de empezar a abrirse, el pelirrojo tomó la mano de Greg y le murmuró –Mi corazón como esta flor, hoy se abre para ti- y el pequeño capullo dio paso a una hermosa flor blanca y Gregory no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, se levantó y lo abrazó. Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo incluso Sherlock, quién observó todo y no pudo evitar que una triste y solitaria lágrima escapara de uno de sus ojos.

.

.

Y vivieron felices por siempre.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..  
Bueno, todavía pasaron más cosas…  
.

.  
Después de aquella emotiva cena, las cosas transcurrieron de forma curiosa, los Lestrade estuvieron de acuerdo con que Mycroft cortejara a su hijo (como ninguno era alfa, eso facilitaba de cierta forma las cosas), pero los Holmes ye le habían tomado cariño al joven omega y no querían que fuera absorbido en la vorágine que era su hijo mayor, así que lo fueron instruyendo, principalmente en el aspecto de que debía de mantenerse firme o su hijo terminaría doblegándolo.  
  
  
  
Las primeras semanas como todos los enamorados Greg no le vio defectos a Mycroft y bueno Mycroft tampoco le vio ninguno a su amor, excepto que él chico era muy sociable y odiaba tener que compartirlo con sus amistades.

Pasaron los meses y el pelirrojo siempre se paseaba “casualmente” cerca de la escuela del castaño, aparecía como una sombra de la nada y amenazaba a todo ser viviente que cruzara más de tres frases con su Greg, le compró un auto y le puso un chofer (a pesar de que sus padres ya le habían dado uno “Pero este auto está blindado” le dijo “El mío también” le contesto “El chofer es karateka” rebatió “… ¿Qué?”) y estuvo a nada de implantarle un chip localizador.  
  
-No, ya detente ¡Basta!- gritó cuando vio que el otro estaba muy concentrado intentando insertarle una aguja en el antebrazo para colocarle el implante.

Mycroft se quedó quieto (con la jeringa en la mano) y su mejor cara de alfa enojado.

  
Greg entrecerró los ojos “si lo dejas avanzar, ya no podrás revertirlo, Greggy cariño, se firme, pero amoroso, Mycky es una persona… un poco posesiva” le dijo su ya casi suegra y a veces era difícil y más cuando el pelirrojo empleaba sus feromonas alfa para doblegarlo.

-Gregory, es por tu bien- ahí estaban, la química haciendo lo suyo, Mycroft se enderezó en sus 189 centímetros de estatura, dejándolo un poco intimidado con sus apenas 168 centímetros de altura, tomo su pose dominante y su mirada firme; Greg sintió sus piernas flaquear y la necesidad de mostrar su cuello en sumisión pero sabía que aquello sería solo el comienzo de una libertad cada vez más restringida. 

Mycroft sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era injusto, pero le aterraba que su Greg sufriera algún daño o que alguien intentara robárselo, vio cómo su pareja intentaba resistirse, estaba dispuesto a liberar otra dosis de feromonas cuando de pronto el aroma agrío le llego hasta las fosas nasales, su Greg estaba sufriendo y él era el culpable.  
-¿Gregory?- le preguntó

El mencionado se encogió en sí mismo –Tú quieres que sea como esa flor que me diste en Navidad hace casi dos años- murmuró, luego levantó la mirada y lo encaró con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos de chocolate–Quieres que este en una caja de cristal para que solo puedas verme tú, pero ¿sabes? Igual que esa flor yo moriría antes del segundo día- le reprocho y Mycroft se desmoronó.

-No, lo siento mi amor, no, no llores por favor- dijo contrito mientras lo rodeaba con ternura, lo cargo con cuidado y se sentó con él sobre sus piernas y comenzó a arrullarlo.

-Solo confía en mi ¿sí?- susurró el castaño.  
.

.  
Un año de completo suplicio, Mycroft con sus 28 esplendorosos años intentaba seriamente controlar su posesividad pero a veces resultaba imposible.

-Mira mi amor, te presento a Dimmock mi compañero en la academia de policía- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola mucho gusto Señor Holmes- saludo extendiendo su mano.

-Voy a matarte- le contestó.

-¿Qué dijiste amor?- le cuestionaron

-Gusto en conocerte- corrigió con una falsa sonrisa

-… Creo que ya me voy- “Al buen entendedor pocas palabras” pensó Dimmock mientras huía.  
.  
.

.  
-Y… ¿cómo te va con mi hermano?- le preguntó burlón su cuñado pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Excelente- le contestó sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, se nota… ¿De cuánto es la fianza?- le preguntó con una sonrisa bailando en su boca.

-Sherlock, deja en paz a Gregory- le cortó su madre mientras se subía al asiento del piloto y arrancaba el auto.

-¿De nuevo intentó lanzar a alguien por la ventana?- preguntó sonriente.

-No lo intento, lo lanzó…

-Oh… eso si es inesperado.

-Era mi instructor de tiro.

-¿Era? ¡¿Está muerto?!

-No, pero renuncio en la sala de urgencias…

.

.

-Mycroft deja de mirarlo así- dijo disimuladamente.

-¿Así cómo?- respondió serio

-Cómo si estuvieras planeando su muerte- le contestó el castaño.

-Yo no estoy planeando nada- contesto muy seguro –Me gusta ser espontaneo- agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

Greg suspiro cansado y se puso en cuclillas –Si cariño, dame dos cajas de galletas y no le hagas caso a esta bestia pelirroja, no te hará nada- dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño alfa.

-No estés tan seguro…- murmuró el otro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Mycroft!- riño ya verdaderamente molesto.

-Qué, yo no dije nada- murmuró como niño regañado.

Greg se volvió hacia el infante que a pesar de todo no se amedrentaba con nada –Toma cariño, aquí tienes lo de las galletas y esto extra por la incomodidad- le tendió un par de billetes que eran casi el doble de lo que debería pagar.

-Gracias, es usted hermoso por dentro y por fuera- le contesto el pequeño para después besar el dorso de la mano del omega y sonreír triunfante ante la cara de furia del pelirrojo, luego se fue corriendo.

-Ese pequeño granuja hijo de…

-Es un niño explorador Mycroft ¡no seas ridículo!

-¡Pero los niños crecen!- exclamo en medio de un berrinche.

.

.

-Uhm nop, yo creo que no es buena idea- contestó Greg mientras tomaba otra galleta de la mesita de centro.

-Si cariño, estoy de acuerdo con Greg- apoyó Virginia mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No puedo mantener a John escondido durante otro año- se quejó el pelinegro quien se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el diván.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer justo cuando tu hermano va a pedir mi mano?- cuestiono molesto el castaño.

-Ustedes tienen una obsesión con la Navidad- apuntó rencoroso el pelinegro –Yo solo quería traerlo para que conociera a mi familia, incluso vendría su hermana de Alemania.

-Bueno, es lindo que tu hermano haga la petición de mano el mismo día que pidió la aprobación de cortejo- señaló su madre.

-A veces creo que quieres más a Greg que a mí- la acusó.

-Ya, no te pongas así Sherly, discúlpame ¿Vale?- comentó mortificado Gregory –Esta bien, si quieres traerlo, será bienvenido, pero sabes que tu hermano no lo tomará muy bien- comentó

-Pero si ahora te tiene a ti para canalizar todas sus tendencias paranoicas obsesivas- dijo molesto.

-Créeme cariño, hay mucho Mycroft para dos omegas- dijo resignada la única mujer de la sala y Greg cabeceo dándole la razón.

-Okay- suspiro cansado –le diré que haga su petición para cortejarme en mi cumpleaños, en enero, para que en febrero esté presente en su boda ¿sí?- dijo el pelinegro y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan.  
.

.

.

.  
Mycroft estaba feliz de la vida, empezaba un nuevo año y estaba lleno de dicha por la hermosa pedida de mano que había organizado para su oficialmente prometido, su familia llevaba días organizando la boda a marchas forzadas, pues él ya se moría de ganas por casarse con su Greg, 21 años de belleza pura contenida en un hermoso empaque de piel tostada.

Tan feliz estaba que planeo llegar de sorpresa a la casa de sus padres por motivo del cumpleaños de su hermanito, llevaba bajo el brazo un libro que consiguió en un bazar árabe sobre remedios de la antigua Mesopotamia, seguro le fascinaría, echaba de menos todas las tardes que solían compartir juntos, la verdad es que para él seguía siendo ese pequeño bebé que cuido y enseño a caminar.

Abrió la puerta con su propia llave y entró sin anunciarse, llego a la sala de estar y francamente solo recuerda que su visión se tiñó de rojo al ver a su pequeño hermano siendo besado por un rubio que apestaba a alfa.

-Hoy será el último de tus días- siseó con voz ronca.

Los enamorados se separaron en automático y ante la cara de horror de Sherlock ambos alfas se lanzaron uno contra el otro, sin embargo la gran estatura del pelirrojo estaba haciendo mella en el rubio.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Sherlock y al instante estaban su madre y un muy sorprendido Gregory en la sala.

Su madre se lanzó como toda una alfa a poner orden en su territorio, sabía que si llegaba su marido y veía esto todo terminaría aún peor. Sin embargo Mycroft parecía colérico a un nivel impresionante y John honestamente no quería dañar a su cuñado además Sherlock había comenzado a liberar feromonas para tranquilizarlo, lamentablemente en Mycroft no parecían tener efecto, ni siquiera las que liberaba Gregory, que extrañamente se veían disminuidas, así que no viendo otra solución, el castaño se acercó lo más que pudo a su alfa y con voz firme gritó.

-¡Estoy embarazado!

Mycroft lo volteó a ver tan rápido que por un momento pensó que su cuello se partiría en dos y su rostro sufrió el cambio de expresión más rápida de la historia.

El pelirrojo se arrodillo y lo abrazó descansando su cabeza en el aún plano vientre de su pareja y se frotó ahí casi un minuto entero importándole poco lo que su madre, Sherlock y “el maldito hijo de puta ese” opinaran. La habitación olía a madera, a cítricos y roble, eso era una muda promesa de hogar, felicidad y protección hacía su próxima familia -¿Estás seguro? Es muy poco tiempo ¿no?- preguntó mirándolo desde abajo, permaneciendo a los pies de su omega.  
Greg río un poco avergonzado de hablar de eso con toda la familia ahí pero ¿Qué más daba? –El día de navidad, cuando nos fuimos a “festejar”- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra –Sé que apenas son dos semanas pero estoy seguro, esas cosas las sabe un omega siempre- declaro orgulloso.

Y así fue como John Watson vivió otro día más, pero que sin duda aún tendría que soportar infinidad de penas y sufrimientos que pondrían a prueba su amor por el pelinegro y su paciencia con su cuñado.  
.

.  
Su primogénito nació y para adoración de Mycroft, fue un perfecto y hermoso omega (por fin tenía a su propio bebé omega), al cual llamaron Adam Holmes-Lestrade, tenía el cabello rojo y la piel blanca de su padre pero los rasgos y ojos de él.

.  
-No Mycroft, Adam no va a estudiar en casa, va a ir al colegio- le dijo serio un Gregory de 29 años.

-Pero, pero tendrá que convivir con todas esas alimañas con babas- declaró con desprecio.

-¡Mycroft! Deja de expresarte así de otros niños- le regaño –Y Adam ya está inscrito, empieza el lunes.

-…  
.

.

.  
Los años pasaron tan rápido que Mycroft sufrió lo insufrible cuando notó que su pequeño ya era un adulto, sabía de sobra que a veces sofocaba a su niño y durante la adolescencia lo llego a oír llorar en su habitación cuando alejaba a sus amigos, así que con el tiempo fue dejándolo más libre y con ayuda de su marido pudo seguir adelante sin sufrir un ataque de violencia, pero definitivamente no estaba listo para ese día.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
.  
Tiempo Actual  
.  
Su marido justo le acababa de informar sobre el pretendiente de su pequeño y ahora ahí estaba, siendo consolado por su omega y pensando que las cosas no podían ser peor, le informan que el maldito desgraciado roba omegas iba a venir a la cena de Navidad a pedir permiso de cortejo. 

-Qué poco original- le dijo molesto y Greg sonrío enternecido.

Luego, como si recordara algo importante, se separó de su esposo de forma repentina.

-Amm... yo, tengo que ir… a, a la oficina, ¡sí! Tengo que ir a la oficina- anunció de repente y se dispuso a salir de su hogar.

-Mycroft Holmes, alto ahí- le ordenó su marido, luego lo alcanzo a medio pasillo rumbo a la salida –Ni se te ocurra ir a espiar, investigar, acosar, intimidar, provocar un accidente o acusar de un delito falso al pretendiente de Adam- advirtió con los brazos cruzados –¡Ah! Y tampoco subas su foto a la página de la Interpol y de la CIA con la etiqueta de terrorista como lo hiciste con su pretendiente de hace 6 años.

Mycroft lo miró con su mejor cara de ofendido.

-Esta vez no voy a tolerarlo Mycroft, te lo advierto- lo amenazó, luego se dio vuelta para regresar a la sala.  
.

.

  
-Tienes que ayudarme- le dijo por teléfono –Tu también tienes un hijo omega, yo te apoyaría a proteger a William y lo sabes.

-Myc, sabes que te ayudaría, pero creo que debes de respetar la decisión de tu hijo, es un adulto responsable e independiente y como todo omega es libre de elegir sin que un alfa torpe lo esté controlando todo- contestó su cuñado desde la otra línea.

-Sherlock tiene intervenido tu teléfono ¿verdad?- preguntó fastidiado

-Si- contestó con simpleza John.

-Saludos a toda la familia- dijo su hermano y luego corto la llamada.  
.

.

  
-Sal de la cocina, ahora- ordeno su marido mientras inyectaba vino en el pavo de navidad.

El pelirrojo se irguió cuan alto era y se cruzó de brazos -Ya no hay respeto en esta sociedad antes los alfas regían pero ahora con los derechos omegas las cosas ya…-se quedó callado ante la clara molestia de su marido y la enorme jeringa con aguja que sostenía en la mano.

-Escucha Myc, te amo- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa –No hagas que me vuelva viudo por mi propia mano- terminó de decir con una torva mirada. Mycroft retrocedió no por miedo, sino por precaución -Además, sabes que eso que dices no es cierto- dijo más tranquilo el castaño mientras volvía a su labor –Me encanta que me domines en el dormitorio- le guiñó un ojo –me gusta cuando me proteges de los peligros y adoro ver cómo te impones ante otros alfas- terminó de inyectar al ave y dejo todo a un costado de la charola, se limpió las manos en el delantal y después camino hacía su marido –Pero lo único que puede hacer que un omega vaya en contra de su alfa es… que ese alfa le provoque dolor a su cachorro- le dijo serio pero conciliador –Sabes que si le haces algo al pretendiente de Adam, nuestro hijo sufriría mucho y por ende yo también- informó con calma, quería que su esposo entendiera lo importante que era para un omega formar una familia –Así que por favor, dame ese frasco con cianuro que escondes dentro de tu manga…

Si, su marido lo conocía demasiado bien.

.

.

A las 4 de la tarde arribó la limosina que traía a su hijo del internado, llegó justo a tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse para el gran día.

-¡Hola papi!- saludo sonriente el joven pelirrojo, luego se acercó y casi en un susurro le preguntó -¿Cómo lo tomo papá?

Greg suspiro cansado –Mejor que hace seis años, solo intentó sabotear la cena una vez y luego se encerró en su despacho, no ha salido de ahí. 

Adam solo sonrió un poco más aliviado -Al menos ahora mis hermanos están en Suiza y no van a apoyar en sus locuras a Padre.

Gregory sonrió, sí, tenía dos hijos más, ambos alfas uno de 24 y otro de 20 pero a pesar de que Mycroft los adoraba, su lado alfa los hacia chocar entre ellos continuamente, así que por salud mental cada uno fue a distintos internados, pero si había algo que los unía era su sobre protección por sus parientes omegas y antes de que la historia de Mycroft con Sherlock se volviera a repetir, decidieron mantener separados a los alfas de su hermanito omega.

-Frederick y Dante se han enterado esta mañana, pero por mucho que se han esforzado no consiguieron vuelo hasta el 5 de enero- informó con una media sonrisa el castaño.

-Perfecto- dijo contento –Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha y a arreglarme- acto seguido subió casi corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, hoy sería una noche inolvidable.  
.

.

  
20 minutos antes de que los invitados arribaran, el pelirrojo salió de su despacho y subió a su habitación para arreglarse, más a fuerza que con gusto, pues su marido le había advertido que lo abandonaría si no se comportaba y la verdad ahora si parecía muy en serio.  


A las 8:30 de la noche sonó el timbre, Adam abrió y la felicidad en su mirada fue deslumbrante, abrazó a su enamorado, después se hizo a un lado para que él y sus padres pudiesen entrar. Los cuatro caminaron hacia el comedor, donde su emocionado papi los esperaba a un lado de un cada vez más tenebroso pelirrojo.  
Adam fue el primero en entrar al comedor.

-Padre, papi- los llamó al tiempo que un joven de 1.80, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules entraba con su mejor sonrisa –Este es mi pretendiente, James Dimmock- y detrás del mencionado entraron sus padres, uno de ellos con una clara expresión de horror en la cara.

-Sabía que debía de haberte matado antes de que te reprodujeras- murmuró el pelirrojo mientras apuñalaba con la mirada al ex compañero de su marido.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Victoria y éste es mi marido Paul- se presentó la mujer, una pareja beta a todas luces.

-¡Paul!- gritó emocionado Greg mientras se levantaba e iba al encuentro de la pareja –Pasen, adelante tomen asiento- los tomó por los brazos y suavemente los dirigió a sus lugares, al momento la servidumbre comenzó a servir los alimentos.

Gregory, Adam y Victoria entablaron una plática amena en cuestión de segundos, mientras que James y Paul eran intimidados por la mirada casi psicópata del pelirrojo y la forma en que masacraba los trozos de pavo sobre su plato les daba una idea de lo que el patriarca Holmes estaba pensando.

-Ejem… bueno, señor Holmes yo bueno, yo tengo un empleo estable como vicepresidente de…  

-Jum, vicepresidente, no presidente- murmuró despectivamente el pelirrojo.

-Si bueno, él es vicepresidente porque el presidente soy yo- comentó e Paul con temor mal disimulado pero estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su hijo, está noche o ambos vivían o ambos morirían, esa fue la promesa que se hicieron.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus movimientos carniceros sobre sus alimentos para centrar toda su concentración en su interlocutor -¿Presidente de qué, Dimmock?- preguntó marcando cada palabra.

El color se les fue de la cara, ese tipo sí que daba miedo.

-De una empresa dedicada al transporte de maquinaria pesada- le dijo Adam –James también habla 4 idiomas y tiene 3 postgrados, pero lo más importante es que me ama, me cuida y me respeta- declaró firme el omega ante la cara de disgusto de su padre.  
Mycroft dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro –Bien.

-¿Bien?- preguntaron Greg y Adam al mismo tiempo.

Mycroft los miró con una ceja alzada –Claro ¿Por qué no?- luego procedió a cortar otro trozo de pavo en su plato.

James trago con dificultad, su boca estaba seca, tomo su copa con vino para darle un largo sorbo, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Adam miró a su padre incrédulo, luego miró a su pretendiente, entonces regresó su mirada a su padre y logró ver la casi indescriptible sonrisa en los labios de su padre y -¡No! ¡James! ¡No bebas eso!- gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre la mesa para quitarle la copa, tiro su propio plato en el proceso y la copa de su papi que estaba sentado entre él y su padre.   
  
Victoria se levantó asustada -¿Qué sucede?

-Adam, cariño ¿Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó Gregory.

-Padre ¿Qué le has puesto a la copa?- preguntó molestó al pelirrojo.

-Adam ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Y que son esos modales?- le reprendió molesto.

-¡Dime!- exigió.

-Adam Holmes-Lestrade, compórtate- ordeno serio el Holmes mayor.

Adam lo miró con los ojos aguados –Bien, si dices que no tiene nada, la beberé yo- declaró al tiempo que levantaba la copa.

-Detente- declaró alarmado el pelirrojo al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-¡Mycroft! ¡Lo prometiste!- rugió furioso Gregory.

-No es cianuro- aclaró Mycroft.

-¡¿Cianuro?!- Preguntó escandalizada Victoria y Paul ya no estuvo tan seguro de querer seguir estando ahí.

-¡Papá!- grito un casi histérico Adam.

-¡Basta!- exclamó firme James, se puso en pie, rodeo la mesa hasta estar a un lado de Adam, lo tomó de la mano y luego miró a su casi suegro alfa –Si lo único que necesito para que obtener su aprobación es que me beba esto- arrebató la copa que sostenía Adam –lo haré- y ante la estupefacta mirada de todos se bebió el líquido de un solo trago.  
Adam gritó horrorizado -¡Papi! ¡Llama una ambulancia, pronto!- le grito.

-Cálmate Adam, solo es un suero de la verdad, no es veneno- dijo cansado Mycroft.

Greg se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano –Dios…- murmuró, luego miró a sus invitados –de verdad lo siento.

Paul miró al castaño y negó con la cabeza –Tranquilo Greg, ya teníamos una idea de a que nos enfrentaríamos y creo que el amor de mi hijo por el tuyo podrá con esto.

-Te amo Adam, eres el ser más hermoso del mundo, te miró y creo que puedo vivir eternamente en marrón de tus maravillosos ojos- declaró James mientras sostenía al mencionado por la cintura y le miraba como si estuviera frente a algún Dios. 

-Comencemos el interrogatorio- susurró con malicia Mycroft, pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Deja al muchacho en paz, Mycroft- ordenó su omega –Si te portas bien, quizá hoy te deje que me ates…

-Eso no es justo- se quejó, luego se mordió los labios mientras alternaba su mirada entre su esposo y el muy dispuesto y sincero pretendiente de su hijo una y otra vez, finalmente se dio por vencido –Pero quiero que te pongas las medias de red también- dijo serio.

-Las medias, anotado- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueto.  
.

  
Dos horas después, la cena concluyó, entre las muchas confesiones de amor que James lanzaba sin poder evitarlo, la furia contenida del pelirrojo y la sonrisa tensa de todos los demás.  
  
-Hasta pronto, supongo que nos veremos seguido ahora que oficialmente James es el pretendiente de mi Adam- comentó emocionado Greg.

-Yo vendré a platicar contigo cada semana- le dijo Victoria mientras sostenía las manos del moreno entre las suyas.

-Yo esperaré hasta que a tu marido se le pase ese instinto asesino- murmuró Paul.

-Yo me encargo de eso- prometió el castaño.

Por otro lado Adam y James se despedían con un casto beso –Nos vemos mi amor, en cuanto llegue a casa te llamaré- le prometió el pelinegro.  
.

.

.

.  
Mycroft llevaba duro casi media hora, la media hora que le tomo atar con un complicado nudo de bondage a su Greg.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho de esto- dijo con la voz cargada de deseo y su marido estaba en las mismas condiciones, se preparó para lanzarse contra esa deliciosa y rosada entradita cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Ignóralo- le dijo Greg.

-La servidumbre ya se fue y Adam ha de tener puesto sus auriculares- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Déjalos, se tendrán que ir en algún momento.

 

  
\----10 minutos después-----

 

  
Mycroft bajaba las escaleras con toda la intención de matar a quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la jodida puerta.

-¡¿Qué mierdas quieres hijo de…

-¡Papá!- exclamaron dos varoniles voces a la vez.

El pelirrojo miró a sus dos hijos ahí de pie, sudados, cansados y –Dios, apestan horrible… -dijo con la nariz arrugada.

-Si bueno, la última parte del camino hasta acá la hemos hecho en bicicleta- informó el mayor de ellos, Frederick mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No encontramos ni un maldito auto de alquiler, 16 horas pedaleando, padre ¡16 malditas horas! ¡Me duele el culo!- se quejó Dante.

-Y ¿Dónde está el maldito hijo de perra que quiere robarse a Ady?- pregunto furioso Frederick, quien físicamente era la viva imagen de Gregory pero en alfa.

-Se fue hace horas y yo hice un trato con su papi que pienso cobrar, así que largo- les dijo serio.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos al tiempo que se abalanzaban contra la puerta que su padre tenía toda la intención de cerrar.

-¡Largo! Renten un cuarto de hotel- les grito.

-No hay habitaciones libres en ningún lado, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es Navidad, padre! ¡Todo está ocupado!- exclamaron.

-¡Mycroft! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- rugió el omega.

El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido -¿Greg? ¿Pero cómo?

-Siempre tengo las tijeras bajo la almohada y en otros lugares querido- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa –Ahora deja pasar a mis bebés- le ordeno.

-Pero, pero…

-Pero nada- y puso sus brazos sobre sus caderas.

El pelirrojo se quitó de la puerta y los dos “intrusos” entraron.

-¡Papi!- exclamaron felices los dos alfas que bien podían competir en estatura con su padre.

Y los tres se movieron a la sala mientras hablaban animadamente y el pelirrojo no pudo obtener su “Noche Buena”.  
.

.

.

.  
-Fui timado… -se dijo apesadumbrado el alfa mayor mientras se dirigía al baño a encargarse de su problema navideño el solo.  
.

.

.  
.  
FIN


End file.
